Party Started: Hotel Swissotel Nankai
by Sugar0o
Summary: It all started because of an annoying ringtone...Oneshot, InuPapa/Kags, AU: Modern, **COMPLETE**


**Party Started: Hotel Swissotel Nankai**

* * *

The current and aging Inutaishou was walking around his home in Kyoto, annoyed that his eldest had yet to give him a grand-pup even though Sesshomaru and Miyako had been mated for some time, and that he still had to run things when he felt it was time for him to relax and wait for the end of things. Sadly it was not only this but his youngest had moved back home, ruining all that the elder dai appreciated about being able to live alone.

He didn't mind the pup being there in his den, in fact it was fun at times, but there were times when he just wished to throttle him. Say, for instance, when he found what he truly hoped wasn't pubic hairs in his bathroom sink one morning, or when all of the hand towels in all of the house --_at least the ones he knew of_-- were missing in action. Not to mention that his son seduced the staff females and often times kept them from doing what they were paid to do. Yes, he knew the boy was sewing his oats but he was almost five hundred years old and the old dog really thought the pup needed to grow up and settle down.

Finally, he'd found himself with the afternoon off, and the house to himself, Touga had truly enjoyed it, not having had his home to himself for a year or more, settling in to enjoy the peace of the day, he was disrupted when he heard the most obnoxious ringing of a cell phone. Truly, there were times when he hated the modern age, when he longed for nothing more then to have vast open spaces of land, trees, and open forest where he could be the Lord of the Western lands as he had once been, more so because he had never once been defeated by something as mundane as a cell phone then.

He was getting tired.

He'd ruled over lands, seen over wars, saved people and destroyed people. He'd had two mates, his eldest's mother, and the mother of his youngest--neither had been easy on him, and their son's ran him crazy, simply put, he was tired. Hatsumomo, his first, was still alive but she had already severed their mating bond long ago when she found out his affair. And Izayoi had died not long after this fact, her mortal body only lasting a bit longer through their bond, it had not been strong enough to take him to the grave with her. She had only lived about twice as long as the eldest human of their time, dying at the age of about one hundred and ten. He'd sworn then that he wouldn't take another. Thus he'd been alone for a very long time now.

He was nearing the end, he could feel it, and he almost welcomed it, because broken demons weren't for this world.

_*Annoying Rngtone: P!nk's Get the Party Started goes off*_

He was pulled once more from his thoughts and finally found his son's cell phone, obviously forgotten hidden in the folds of the sofa in the entertainment room. Answering it just as his mood dictated, with anger and annoyance, "What?" he barked out.

"_Look Inu. I really don't care what type of mood your in, you promised to meet me, and I'm holding you to it! I don't come to this side of the country often and if you're playing some game then you're going to get a subjugation necklace and you'll be kissing dirt-" _Came a sultry female voice, she was interrupted.

"Listen Wench-" he too was interrupted.

"_No you listen dog! If you want to meet me then be at my hotel in an hour. The hotel Swissotel Nankai of Okasa. Room 3051. If you're not there and on time, we're never doing this again. And I assure you Kouga's been bugging me for years, I'm sure he'd love to have your place. Just ask the front desk to give you a key." _

With that, the seductive female voice was gone and Touga found himself annoyingly angry, hung up on, and curious. Thinking to himself that he had nothing better to do other then to find out about this female his son was seeing, he went upstairs and took a quick shower, got dressed in black slacks, and a light pull over black sweater. He pulled his hair into a high ponytail to get it out of his way, finally making it down stairs to go pick out one of his sports cars.

Making his way from Kyoto to Okasa, was easy in the time provided. Making it to the hotel on time was easy as well. Waiting on the line at the front desk, was not. It took him longer then expected but he got the key and was making his way up to the room. A corner room at the very end, with nothing but windows promised to be interesting.

He wanted to have a word with the impatient little bitch that had spoken to him in such a manner. Yes, he had answered his son's phone and it hadn't been himself personally that she thought she was talking to, it was still no reason to talk to Inuyasha like that. But admittedly his pup could be brash and a handful, so perhaps she was not unfounded to speak to him so. Then again he was also still curious as to what she had wanted to meet his son for in the first place, she had basically ordered him here.

Opening up the hotel room, he could see that it was actually a very nice place. He'd learned long ago to mask his aura, not in full but enough not to present any threat, so he was not to thrown off to hear a feminine comment of "In here," coming from the bedroom. Now Touga was an honest demon, his nose was already telling him something was _different_ and perhaps a bit more '_friendly_' about this supposed meeting with this female then he had originally thought. The air was perfumed with the most sweetest of scents he'd smelled in a long time. Feeling stiffer as he walked closer to the room, the inuyoukai pushed the door open only a bit and was caught off guard by the site before him.

Her flesh was bare to his hungry eyes, and her folds were already glistening as she played herself to get her honeyed essence to flow. He was hard in a moment, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. His beast was waking, something else that had laid dormant for a time longer then he cared to remember. With her round, globe-like ass to set in front of him raised off the bed and bared for him to see all, ready for the taking... he couldn't help but swallow thickly as he closed the door behind him after walking in.

Her throaty moan pulling him in more as she spoke, "What are you waiting for!?" she cried out desperately. The elder inu with years of control was not prepared for the sight, scent, and wantonness of this bitch. His pants were off before he even realized he'd moved, the rest of his clothes following suit, his long hair swaying across his taught backside as his clawed hands kneaded her fleshing end. His dick hardening like it hadn't in years. She moaned out once more at his touch, too out of it to notice it didn't feel like her '_friend with benefits_.'

Kagome was a doctor, an almost famous one at that, she worked in Toyko General's ER and had done some rather amazing things to save a beings life. Her mix of modern medicine and miko was what made her a wanted female in any hospital, and not just for her body. Critically acclaimed in fact, unfortunately, it left her little to no time to do something she'd always wanted to, like having a male, and starting a family.

As it turned out she had struck this deal long before this night back in college when she'd met the brash hanyou, they were friends with benefits, and the simply deal catered to her needs. They always scheduled meetings and often road each other to the point of exhaustion during their 'play-dates'. It worked out well because they had tried dating and it just didn't work but they had been good together in bed. So very good that when they broke up they had found this worked better then anything. It was, after all, a great stress reliever.

The only thing that had ever bothered them was sharing. He was not monogamist while she was, and so to even meet he had to get tested, and stay celibate until they met once more. She always made it worth his while though, because she hated riding with a 'coat' just as much as he did. Though she did use a special hanyou spermicidal so she wasn't worried about accidental pupping. Beyond that, her sweet and innocent demeanor was for the most part all a façade, something that got her where she wanted without her having to sleep around. Inuyasha was the only one who she'd sheathed, and until she was ready for more then that, or he settled with someone else, he'd be her only or so she thought.

Kagome felt the dip in the bed as the extra weight was added, but didn't notice the weight was more, too hot and bothered to look back. She just wanted him to fuck her like a good bitch, and she didn't know why he was taking his time. _Like he'd never seen her waiting dripping wet for him to take her,_ she thought.

She wasn't a fool, they didn't love each other and, for the most part, they just fucked, cuddled, talked sometimes, and napped together before they left, checking out to go home, so she was excited when she felt his heated flesh kiss her leaking core, the bulbous tip of his dick teasing her. She nearly leaned back had it not been for the hand on her hip possessively stopping her.

Touga had his hard pulsing length grasped in his hand, his body positioned behind the female, his other hand holding her still against him. Silently, he pondered his situation. It had been over one hundred years since his last rut. It had not been for the lack of those trying, but there had been no challenges, and nothing had enticed him so. But, here before him, was a willing and waiting bitch. She didn't know it was really Inuyasha's father behind her, and he had yet to see the face that matched this beautiful body, especially her gorgeous pink pussy. He licked his lips wanting to taste it. Yet he could not lie the heat of her cunt near him made him want to growl possessively. _Not to mention her scent!_

Her scent was enough to make him want to lay claim to her right then and there, mate and pup the bitch, then have his way with her until neither could walk or even crawl for that matter. Granted just below her more pronounced scent was the scent of his youngest. He couldn't lie the scent somewhat turned him on, all of it, because more precisely, his youngest smelled like a mix of him and his last mate.

That thought alone had a new wave of heat flood his already purpling manhood. Because deeply within in her was the scent of his last mate lightly, but his own scent mixed as well that formed his youngest son's scent. He knew he shouldn't take her, for some many reason's, that this was just wrong, like the fact that he was not who she thought him to be, the fact that he had yet to see her face, and know her more then just physically.

Then there was the fact that she was human. Even if this turned out to be some kind of fairy tale where they lived happily ever after she was still leave him as Izayoi had in death. But for all these things, and more, he simply could not bring himself to think on, he still wanted nothing more then to plunge himself into her heated flesh.

When she groaned in frustration and pushed back, taking the head of his cock into her hot heat he knew he wouldn't be able to stop until she was screaming to the heavens. _The bitch was TIGHT._ He groaned himself because he couldn't help but to seat himself deep with in her, loving the heated feel of her. As his narrow hips met her center slapping hard against her flesh, she moaned deeply into the pillows below her.

Not that she was complaining, but suddenly Inuyasha seemed so much larger then their last tryst a few months ago. And he had never entered her so slowly before. It was as if he was wanting to feel every ripple of his hard length within her. But she didn't complain, she was stressed and hadn't had a good fuck since they last parted almost 4 months before. She was so happy when his heated length met her core that she nearly screamed when he pulled all the way back out leaving her empty and her center weeping and grasping for the phantom length. She was going to turn around and give him a piece of her mind when she felt him move her legs apart more and force her shoulders more into the bed. Grunting in surprise, she felt a heated tongue meet her silken folds.

Touga hadn't felt someone so tight in a very long time. Izayoi had been a virgin and yet he couldn't remember her being as tight as this female. Sadly he knew having not rutted in so very long that he would cum far too soon if he stayed within her and then they would have an awkward conversation on their hands. With that in mind, regretfully, he pulled himself out, noting how her body longed to keep him in, and listening to her mews of anger, disappointment and annoyance at his retreat. When he leaned in and smelled the flower of her core It smelt divine! Without haste, Touga's tongue founds its way into her snatch and was already working to bring her to a state of lacking thought, equilibrium, and motor skills.

She tastes sweet in a tangy way, not unlike the slight musk of her scent. It was heady and rich and, to his nose smelt wonderful. Though she wasn't pure, the only thing that linger upon her was the scent of his son, buried even more within that scent his own. Possessiveness reared its head, the awakened beast within sought to pollute her scent with only his, damn his old mates to hell, and over powering that of his son's while laying claim upon this bitch as his. Hell, at this point his beast wasn't even concerned about how the rest of the female looked, if her pussy with this wonderful the rest could be dealt with. They could simply bag her head in cloth, gag her and chain her to the bed naked for all he cared.

His tongue swirled within her heat as she backed her body into his face, and he couldn't help but notice at the same time, as his perk nose tickled her taint, that she smelled so very clean, like he could lick her anywhere. Unlike most mortals including some that he'd bedded before she was smell nothing but enticing. His tongue played gambit for a moment, making the female shriek before she moaned out deep and low in her throat, an almost purr sounding, and her arousal spiking. _Perhaps_, he thought, _she'd never had anyone bold enough to lick that puckered pleasure trove. He certainly was willing to if he made sounds like that and if her pussy cried because of it. _

Chuckling darkly as soon she was wiggling and bucking to the point that she herself was forcing him to lick her darker cherry he suddenly thrust his tongue within the hollowed narrow sheath of her pussy. She reared back fully her head coming up before he pushed her back down again, not willing to allow her to realize his hanyou son was not her sexual partner this night before he continued on his goal to make her cry out in un-inebriated sexual pleasure. Pulling her hips to him, his face planted so that his slight pointed chin rubbing every now and then against her swollen and engorged clit, while his nose still tickled her taint, the female shuddered.

Kagome was in heaven. Though still some small part of her refused to believe that Inuyasha was the one behind her. That same small part of her was deliriously drunk on pleasure nagged between pants that the hanyou had never before been so adventurous. Usually he just jumping behind, mounting, and pistoning away until they came, using every position he could think to place her in though it was customary for them to start and end in this one.

She couldn't lie about the fact that she loved what he was doing to her, even if she didn't think it was him. She hoped it was, because if not she was **seriously** enjoying what a perfect stranger was doing to her body. Her hanyou lover had never been so talented before but, perhaps, it was something he'd picked up with on of his others. Whatever it was she couldn't stop herself from looking back.

The room they were in was dark but still the window panels were open letting the light from the city in. All she saw was the silver hair and pale yet tanned skin behind her before she was once again pushed head first into the pillows to yowl her pleasure into. It was enough because she knew only Inuyasha's family, and only the males held the coloring. Satisfied that it was indeed her lover she let the feelings of what he was doing to her wash over her as she felt his tongue circling her rear and occasionally biting her ass. She could not lie, it was never before something she'd tried or wanted to but she would demand it again later.

The tightening in her belly and the stiffening in her spine told her he was going to make her cum soon. But she could not tell him because he'd seemed to go into over drive using one of his hands to take over the stimulation of her clit, and his tongue devoured her now weeping pussy.

Her back hurt almost as she finally wailed out her completion, the greedy hanyou lapping away at her as if she was his last meal. She shuddered at the thought that if he kept this up she might have to keep him. She certainly wouldn't mind a fantastic romp every night when she got home from the hospital. Her thoughts though were taken away when she'd noticed she'd finally cooled enough to breathe normally only to have the silver headed male lean over her, his hair falling over her side and on to the bed before he re-sheathed his length in her depths on more.

Again the slight nagging sensation that this could not be her hanyou ate at her as her body cried out at the intrusion, the bulbous round head of his shaft was seated at the base of her cervix, pressing in a manner it had never before, and her walls were stretched tight. She could feel herself breathing as if in pant, as she finally let her eyes sink low then finally closed just enjoying the feeling of him finding purchase in her pussy just so.

Finally she spoke and it was not something she herself would normally ever say, unless in the throws with this male, "FUUUUUAHCK!" was her low moan feeling him fill her up to the point that her pussy was nearly throwing a revolt about being so full and her spine was in pain from the sudden striating of her back to accommodate his girth. She listened as he groaned once more in pleasure and couldn't help what she was doing to him.

Touga couldn't help but groan as he finally seated himself with in her to the hilt, and her muscles clamped tight on him. He'd heard long ago of _kegels_, but they had yet to be widely known as of the last time he'd rutted, so he was not aware of female could force themselves to bite at a dick in such a way. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, it loosened the mental cage on his beast.

Now whether he wanted to give her time to adjust or not was no longer an option, for his beast was no longer a mindless thing as many younger youkai have to deal with. Yes, in his early years, as all demons are, his inner beast would have mindlessly fucked this bitch until she was dead, broken, or mated and pupped, that simply was not the case these days. Now, the beast had grown with age and was more then cunning, it did not on the other hand mean that it was not about to piston this bitch to the point she wouldn't be able to walk away from them. No, in fact it planed to make her so sore she fell right off the bed the first moment she tried to walk away.

Eyes glazing over in a shared scarlet glaze the daiyoukai slowly pulled out, noting the bitches upset whimper at the loss and smirked before he drove in so hard and fast that it jarred her tiny frame. Part of him, the more logical side, was a bit concerned that he'd end up hurting her but as the only scent he smelled was the darker, headier scent of her lust and desire he lost all fret. Even more the case when she spoke again for the first time in a few minutes, "YES FUCK ME!!! FUCK MY PUSSY!!!" she bellowed out once again into the pillows muffling the sound but not taking away from the message. He was more then certain that he would enjoy this rut more then he had any other, for a very long time.

The sweet feel and sound of his balls slapping her clit, made Kagome hard, the odd noises of quifes when he pulled to far from her allowing air to gain purchase within her, it was all very dirty and erotic. Normally, Kagome noted that Inuyasha talked to much, this time he seemed to only grunt and growl, they sound so much deeper and fully today. _And by the Kami's she wasn't certain she'd be able to check out on time with the way he was working her_. Feeling herself fluttering tightly around his girth, she arched her back pulling him in deeper. As she finally gave way to the torrent wave of heat and wonder, Kagome climaxed once again.

Touga was in heaven! He was positive he was going to take this bitch home and chain her to his bed. Had he thought she was tight before, it was for certain after she came! Her muscles had spasmed so beautifully that he was couldn't stop himself from digging his claws into her hips and slamming himself into her so hard he knew she'd bleed. The jarring thrusts, so hard and rough against her, forced him to jut into her sporadically as he came, his hot seed filling her past her cervix and on its way to her womb, it flooded as he knotted within her, falling on her back, nearly crushing her with what Kagome mentally deemed as welcomed male weight.

Kagome panted, having never felt something so passionate and rough at the same time. She had not called out for him for she was not that type of girl but she really felt this more then any other time they had coupled. Noticing that they were locked, she didn't think to much of it. It wasn't the first time that her _FB_ had done so. Without care she simply went to sleep after giving the warm body behind her a gentle rub and a soft hum. Kagome was in delight right now.

Touga looked down at the vixen he was knotted with. This was a first since Inuyasha's mother, he was certain he'd found his new mate, the one he hadn't been looking for. Her hair blocked his vision of her face and her lazy fingers crawled up his body just before she gave him a light content hum, and her breathing evened out. Knowing he would be getting no where tonight as he had not knotted in a very long time, he knew his beast was not going to give up until they could feel the shift in her energy, or it got tired, which could keep them together for a very long time. He was really glad just then that he knew this hotel had room service. Chuckling darkly as the minx squirmed as he took hold of her, she was murmuring the words, "Too hot." while trying to get away from him, they settled down as well to await morning with his minx. Sleep claimed the dai.

Morning cut through the open window harshly, waking the light sleeper that was both the dai as well as the doctor. Feeling that he was not so full within her Kagome slid herself free with a low moan as she turned over to great her lover then nearly shrieked at what she saw, "InuPapa?!?"

Waking up fully at the sound the large dai's golden eyes bulged at the naked site of the girl he'd always thought of as pack, the girl he'd wanted one of his son's to mate, the girl he'd _fucked_ last night.

"K-Kagome?!" he called back watching as she pulled herself up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her and promptly fell on the floor from the soreness between her legs. He watched the girl, no **woman**, stunned as she attempted to make sense of it, and he couldn't help but take in her beauty. The last time he'd seen her was a few years back and it was very apparent that she had filled out into her gangly height. Her legs well, a model would be jealous of her, as well as her face and her hair, she wore it long rather then short like most young women. Gaining his world renowned charm, he gracefully got up from the bed ignoring his morning erection, from the sight she made plus just the general waking hours caused him and moved to pick her up.

He would have made it without pause too had he not scented her growing arousal as he got closer to her. Standing in his bare glory, a cocksure grin on his face, he couldn't help but ask, "See anything you like?" he laughed beautifully as her jaw fell at the idea. But picked her up nonetheless.

"I..You…We…Your Inuyasha's father!" she tried to process it all.

"Hn. Yes and what are you to my son?" he asked sitting her in his lap after moving his morning wood so that it sat against her hip, noticing as she blushed prettily still trying to cope. He could admit he too was shocked but she was at least twenty six, perhaps twenty eight, while he looked like he was in his late thirties. She was attractive, and a great fuck, and if he remembered correctly she'd made a great 'mother' figure to his adopted grand-pup, Rin, years before. He was already decided, as was his lusty beast, she was theirs.

"Um, well we're _friends_." she stated childishly hiding from looking at him.

He grinned pulling his hand away from her hips for just a moment, as she held on to him, and forced her to look upon him with owlish eyes. "With benefits, yes?" he asked his deep voice turning her own even if she couldn't feel her pelvis at the moment. "Nothing more?" he asked.

Again watching as she only answered with a shake of her head, 'no.'

"Hn. You shall be mine then." he stated as if his word was law, which for many beings under the sun it still was. He watched as she cutely sputtered trying to find something to say, and could only look at him with wide eyes before answering.

"Inuyasha won't be happy." she murmured.

"The pup needs to grow up and realize he cannot have all that he simply desires." he stated.

"He doesn't _desire_ me, I'm just a benefit." she said not at all feeling hurt by the statement, again they were only lovers, not in love.

"Hn. All the easier then. You shall be mine as this one's beast can already tell you carry. We would be remised to give you so easily up now. Tell me Kagome, how would you like to be mated?" he asked getting right to the point.

"I…You…" she sighed annoyed at being unable to speak her mind while still sitting in his lap, his member every now and then bobbing against her bare hip. Finally she was able to speak, "Carry?" she asked, watching as a gleam entered his eyes, and his hand fell upon her lower stomach the feeling still sore.

"We were knotted until early in the morning, my beast would not let go until it was certain. And I will not bring a pup into the world without its mother by my side."

"Pup?" she asked timidly almost afraid to either get her hopes up or be angry about something she couldn't be so sure of, save for the dai's beast and his nose. Watching as he nodded his head to the affirmative, Kagome was at a loss of what to do. This male she had looked to as a father figure. But at the same time, knowing what he had done last night, how he'd made her feel, that he could take care of her, take care of them, she felt secure. She knew him, he was almost like home. Her mother might have problems with how they came to be. And she was certain that Sesshomaru wasn't going to be too happy, nor would Hatsumomo, let alone Inuyasha, but she couldn't change things now.

Huffing a bit she was exasperated. She had used spermicidal yes, but it was only meant to hold up to a hanyou, possibly tai level, which was above what Inuyasha was classified as medically. There was no way it would work against the egg happy powerful dai-sperms. She was going to have a pup more then likely. And the only thing she could really ask was, "Why did you answer Inuyasha's phone?" She was mad but for the oddest reason, having already gotten used to the idea of her being pupped and soon to be mated to the current Western Lord.

The dai looked at her peculiarly before quirking a brow and chuckling. "Of all the things to ask, that is what you want to know?"

"Yes!" she huffed.

He chuckled darkly but with mirth at the cute pout she made. He could easily find himself wanting to stick around longer for her, smiling he decided to answer, "My pup has an annoying ringtone set for your caller id. While I've heard and listened to the artist before, at the moment I was just annoyed because I could not find the source of the noise, and it was interrupting the solitude of my peace and quiet." He watched as Kagome nodded before she spoke again.

"What's the ringtone?" she asked curiously. Knowing that Touga was a mogul of all things and knew more then most his age did because he rolled with the times, not against them.

"P!nk's get the party started." he answered with a chuckle, knowing the pup would know a party was starting any time Kagome called. He chuckled even more as her eyes grew dark before she stated through clinched teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him! We'll see who's party gets started." she stated darkly making the elder dai laugh harder, before taking her off to the bathroom for a bath and more romps in the room before check out, and he had yet to take her as mate, he did have plans for it though. A dark chuckle and a feminine moan had been the only things heard from the pair as they made their way to the showers, never once thinking about the hanyou who'd missed the party, and what might happen afterwards from that point on.

**

* * *

**

***AN: I LOVE Pink! She's fantastic, but if you think about the lyrics of that song and why a guy would have that as his booty call's ringtone then I think its funny. - r0o


End file.
